


Overflowing ink

by bchekov



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Killua being really sad and messed up, Leorio is the real mvp, M/M, it works out in the end, mentions of drug abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bchekov/pseuds/bchekov
Summary: His thoughts are never pleasant and when left alone they’re even worse. The scars on his wrists and the pills in his pocket can verify that.





	

It’s late. Too late for anyone in their right mind to be outside, but Killua never did consider himself to be right in any way. Few people walk the streets, most of them just for the sake of moving. He can relate. His thoughts are never pleasant and when left alone they’re even worse. The scars on his wrists and the pills in his pocket can verify that. He shakes his head sluggishly and for the first time since stepping outside he actually looks around. Realizing in where his legs had taken him, he turns a sharp right and enters the nearest bar.

He would be crashing soon and when he did he wanted to be prepared. 

The little bell chimes as he pushes the doors open, making the man behind the bar jump.

“Leorio.” Killua greets him.

“We’re closed. Didn’t you see the sign?”

Killua doesn’t reply. He just sits on the tall stool in the middle and taps the counter. Leorio sighs and puts down the glass he was cleaning.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in bed? You’ve got school tomorrow.”

“It’s fine,” Killua waves his hand dismissively, eyeing the scotch on the counter. “I usually only sleep couple of hours anyway. And that’s on my good nights.”

The bartender rolls his eyes.

“And what kind of night are you having now?”

Killua considers this carefully.

“Well, I am conscious and I’ve still got some pills to go so I’d say a pretty alright one.” he takes the glass and taps the counter impatiently again.

Leorio decided not to discuss this further. He hates it when Killua mentions his habits.

“And what makes you think I’ll serve you? Not only are you underage, but we’re closed. I could lose my job.”

“We both know that I’ve got other places to get alcohol. Would you rather me drink unsupervised?” Killua shoots him an unimpressed look. Leorio grumbles something inaudible as he pours him some of the scotch.

“Attaboy.”

“Tell me,” he starts, leaning on the counter and trying in vain to get Killua to meet his eyes. “did something happen today? You don’t usually come here.”

Killua shrugs, looking down at the drink in this hands. “I probably just felt i wanted some company. I’m entirely not sure though, I’m still buzzing.” he chuckled joylessly. Leorio frowns at that.

“Parents?” he asks carefully. Killua visibly tenses, but nothing more.

“No.”

“Gon?” he tries again. Killua’s jaw clenches and his grip on the glass tightens, cracking it a little. Bingo, Leorio thinks darkly. He puts his hand over his and squeezes it gently, hoping it will bring some comfort. It seems to work as he feels Killua relax a bit, but that’s all. His shoulders are still trembling.

“What’s on your mind? You can talk to me.”

“I… It’s nothing, really. I’m just being ridiculous.” he digs the heel of his hand into his eye, holding back tears and failing.

“Don’t give me that. Tell me.” he demands for the second time that night. Killua shakes his head so violently he can hear his neck protesting.

“Killua.”

“It’s just-” he retracts his other hand from Leorio’s and hides his other eye behind it. “I’m an idiot. I don’t deserve this… this happiness. Gon’s too good for me. He’s, he’s-” his voice cracks, a sob slipping past his lips. Leorio hates seeing him like this. This kid, barely turned 17, has been through so much shit, and when he finally finds something resembling happiness he doesn’t let himself have it. It breaks his heart.

“… Do you want me to call him?”

Killua inhales shakily and nods, despite his earlier words.

“Please.” his voice is so small Leorio barely hears him. This must be the real reason he came here.

“Do you want to lie down?” another nod. He leads him to the couch by the window and lets him flop onto it. Relieved, he turns to make the call.

“Hi, yeah. He’s here.”

“No no, he’s fine. He’s most likely only taken a few, plus half a glass of scotch. Much less than last time.”

“Yeah, I know. I’ll watch him until you get here.”

“Okay.”

“Bye.”

Click.

“You know,” he crouches in front of the now sleeping Killua. “Gon’s really mad. I hope you’ve got a good excuse.”

He slips his hand into his pocket and pulls out the tiny bottle of pills.

“You won’t need these anymore.”


End file.
